


It doesn't count if it's for love

by Drago



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: BDSM, Chanyeol is in love with Jiho, Humor, I really am., I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, JJ the bad guy waddup, Jiho ain't having it, M/M, Minho is a good friend, Porn Star AU, Porn star!Yunho, So dumb, dumb stuff, i guess, implied object insertion, with a hint of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: Changmin is twenty-two, and he is going to be a pathologist. But for now he is in lust, so he does the only reasonable thing he can think of and auditions for porn.





	It doesn't count if it's for love

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to warn you that this is so dumb my own brain can't comprehend it. I found a draft and for some unknow reason decided to finish it. You've been warned, it's your fault if you decide to read it anyway.
> 
> (and it's not actually very porn-y. It's just dumb. I'm sorry.)

Changmin has seen a lot porn in his twenty-two years of life, maybe a bit more than other guys his age. But, just like any other guy he knows, he has his favorite actors.  
One, he has one. Everyone else simply pales in comparison.  
The guy goes by ‘U-Know’ and he is a star of a Japan-based gay porn company, which hires many Korean actors (or well, “actors”), because it’s near impossible to do porn in Korea. Changmin doesn’t care, he is studying in Japan and, most probably, will never come back to his home country to live there.  
He never really thought about acting in porn as a serious career path, but he is glad that others did. His life would be so much more boring without U-Know’s cute little face and his thick body. He wishes the other man didn’t wear so much makeup, but it’s probably supposed to make it difficult for people to recognize him in real life. Sometimes, Changmin fantasizes about running into the other man on a street, but Tokyo is too big, too crowded, and…  
“You what?” Kyuhyun asks in disbelief, even though he heard Changmin loud and clear. He just wants to emphasize how ridiculous the idea is.  
“I want to audition for a porn movie,” he calmly repeats.  
“Hyung...” Minho says hesitantly, “How do you know they will let you film with U-Know? I don’t think you can choose your partner if you aren’t well known.”  
“Exactly!” Kyuhyun exclaims, and Changmin is surprised that it’s the older man, and not Minho, who seems scandalized by the idea. It might be a bit dumb, but it’s not that scandalizing. “And what if your parents watch it? Or their friends?”  
“Why would my parents watch Japanese gay porn? And if their friends end up watching it, do you really think they will admit to it?”  
“He is right, Kyuhyun-hyung.”  
“Maybe, but it’s still crazy, and you are probably going to end up with some twink, or you’ll have to bottom for someone.”  
And that’s what kept him from already auditioning in the first place. He is a top, and while he might bottom for the right person, he won’t do it for a random porn star. He would for U-Know, but the other man usually bottoms, so that wouldn’t be an issue.  
He decides to wait because, as much as he hates it, Minho is right. So he splits his time between studying, drinking beer and jerking off to U-Know’s magnificent lack of ass.  
After a while, he almost forgets about it, writing it off as a silly dream.

Until Minho surprises him again.  
The younger man has a somewhat somber look on his face when Changmin finally opens the door, so he tries to remember if he’s done anything to upset his friend. He doesn’t think he’s been any meaner than usually, and Minho isn’t easily offended. He worries for a second that something else happened, maybe someone hurt his friend, but Changmin isn’t best at talking feelings, so he waits for Minho to spill the beans. When he finally does, it’s a bit unexpected.  
“I was thinking about you… staring in porn… but not in a gross way! It’s just… I know a guy, who is kind of producing porn.”  
“What? How do you even know him?”  
“I’ve met him at a party, we have a mutual friend,” Minho has many friends, too many for Changmin to remember. “And he actually knows the guy who owns a studio that produces U-Know’s… movies.”  
“Okay, and?”  
“I thought about it a lot, because it’s a big decision, and I want to be a good friend… And I decided that, if you want, I will talk to him about casting you in a movie with U-Know. But only if you really, really want it.”  
It’s a little difficult to comprehend, he definitely didn’t expect his young friend to offer something like that, and it’s even weirder that Minho knows a porn producer. Changmin is older, and he’s never met anyone from the porn industry. People really don’t walk around shouting right and left that they work in porn.  
“Think about it, hyung. No pressure, just really think it through, I don’t want you to regret it later.”  
“I will do it,” Changmin almost shouts, there is no way he is going waste a chance to sleep with U-Know. Minho looks slightly sick, but Changmin is already thinking about a gift for his friend. He is going to buy it with the money he earns from porn, since sleeping with U-Know is more than enough for him.  
On the day of the audition he can’t focus on anything else, and his hands shake so much that he spills every cup of coffee he tries to drink. He gives up and drinks bottled water, limiting spillage to a minimum. He isn’t great at talking to people he doesn’t know, and he’s never had a proper job before, so he has no idea what to prepare for. He knows that the “audition” is mainly for the producer to check if he isn’t going to embarrass the company, but it still makes him nervous.  
Even more so, when the boss – Chilhyun, tells him to strip.  
“W...what?”  
“Strip. I need to assess the goods. You do know that you usually have to be naked for it, right? You look like a guy who watches a lot of porn.”  
So Changmin strips, avoiding eye contact with the older man. He does work out a lot since he eats more than your average student, but he knows that the standards are high.  
“Okay, you’re not completely hideous, and you have a good cock. You can do a scene with Yunho.”  
Changmin is really glad his dick doesn’t spring to life at that, mostly due to a rather low temperature in the room. He suspects that might be the reason why it’s so cold in the first place.  
“Two things before we sign a contract. You need to shave all of… that. Or at least give it a good trim,” Chilhyun points at his crotch, and Changmin fights the urge to cover himself. “You also need to test for STDs and bring the results as soon as possible. Sounds good?”  
“Y...yeah, I can do that.”  
He gets everything done fast, worried that he might chicken out if he lets himself think about it, and signs the contract without even reading it properly. The most important thing is that he is going to film a scene with U-Know in a week, and he is giddy with excitement.  
As always, he has Kyuhyun to bring him down a notch or two, when he says, “I get that you want to bone the guy, but… five movies?”  
“What? No! One movie!”  
“I’m pretty sure your contract says five.”  
“Fucking fine print.”  
“Except it’s not written in fine print, look, it’s here. Pretty normal size, if you ask me.”  
It is. It’s also repeated twice in the document. He is officially going to be a porn star, and not just a guy strapped for cash who did one movie to pay his bills – that was supposed to be his cover-up in case anyone dares to ask him about it.  
At least he gets to fuck U-Know.

Changmin uses the strongest antiperspirant he can find before he is supposed to meet his co-star, because he has a tendency to sweat quite a bit when he is nervous, and he doesn’t want to scare U-Know away. He doesn’t know if he should be more worried about blowing his load early or not being able to get it up. It’s never been a problem before, but he’s also never been in front of cameras while having sex.  
There is actually a real makeup artist who works hard on concealing his dark circles and contouring his face, and Changmin wonders how does one go from makeup school to working on a porn set. Before he can ask, another person joins him in the makeup room, and when he takes a peek he finds U-Know smiling at him cheerfully.  
Even without makeup, he is even more gorgeous in real life, and Changmin is already half-hard, so there goes one of his potential problems.  
“You’re Max, right?” U-Know says in a cutely accented Japanese, reminding Changmin of the dumb name he came up with under the pressure of Chilhyun’s gaze. “I’m Yunho, nice to meet you.”  
“Hi. I know. I watched your movies. I mean. They told me I’ll be shooting with you.”  
“No, my name is Yunho. Y-U-N-H-O.”  
“Oh. I’m Changmin.”  
“Fellow Korean? Awesome! I heard it’s your first time?” Yunho asks, switching to Korean.  
“Yeah.”  
“Don’t worry, people here are great, everyone is going to help you.”  
They continue to chat and somehow, Changmin manages to stop himself from blurting out something inappropriate like ‘I want to suck your titties’ or ‘please choke me with your thighs’.  
He rather quickly discovers that shooting porn and watching it are two, completely different experiences. Even though thanks to U-K… Yunho he is hard as a rock, cock ring sitting snugly at the base of his dick, he wouldn’t call it the best sex of his life. It’s not Yunho’s fault, not at all, the man is more flexible and skilled than any other partner Changmin had before (he is also surprisingly tight), but the director keeps interrupting them to get the right angles, and they have to change positions every five minutes, or so. To be completely honest, it’s the least sexy sex of Changmin’s life, and yet he finds it difficult to be disappointed because Yunho is so goddamn hot and sweet.  
He is glad that he unknowingly signed up for five movies, because he is going to have more time to seduce the other man and, perhaps, have sex with him without any cameras around.  
Once they’re done with filming, Yunho treats him to coffee and cake to celebrate that his first time in front of a camera wasn’t a complete disaster.  
“I was really tense,” Changmin whines into his cup, his cheeks still slightly red. He blushes every time he thinks about the scene they’ve just finished.  
“It’s alright, they’re probably going to describe it as a ‘first time top services a bossy bottom’, you have nothing to worry about.”  
“But it’s not even my first time...”  
“It doesn’t matter, you have no idea how many times I was a virgin since I started my career.”  
“Why did you?” Changmin decides to ask. He is given a chance to get to know Yunho as a person, and he is not going to waste it. He half-expects to hear a sad sob story about a poor family, sick parents and impossible to pay off debts or a story of abuse, but what he hears is quite different.  
Yunho’s family isn’t the richest, but they always had enough money to feed everyone, and he grew up in a very loving environment. At first, he wanted to be a dancer. He even got a scholarship in Japan to study art and dance, which he accepted. He was working part-time at a dance school, when he discovered that one of his students does porn.  
“I wasn’t really strapped for cash, but it seemed… interesting? You probably think I’m dumb, but growing up in Korea I was always worried about people discovering I’m gay, you can’t even do porn there… I’m not saying Japan is great with gay people, but it’s better than what we have at home. It’s freeing, you know? I have to admit that the first company I worked for was pretty bad, I’m glad Chilhyun found me, money is much better and no one forces me to do things I don’t want to do. What about you?”  
“I just need more cash at the moment,” it doesn’t seem right to lie, but he doesn’t want to come out as a creep. “It’s a bit hard to keep a good job while I’m still studying.”  
“What are you studying?”  
“I’m going to be a pathologist.”  
Yunho bursts out laughing, making the whole table shake.  
“I did not expect that. Well, at least you don’t have to worry about you ‘clients’ discovering the movies you made.”  
“That’s why I’m doing it. What about you? Do you want to stay in porn forever?”  
“You could say that. My dream is to become a producer of a female friendly porn. Being a porn star isn’t easy for men, but it’s so much worse for women. I want to run a company in which actresses will feel safe. You can probably imagine how often girls are forced into porn, and I want it to be their choice.”  
It is, yet again, not what Changmin expected to hear, and he finds himself completely smitten. 

Kyuhyun and Minho are equally curious about his experience, except Kyuhyun is less than courteous when he asks, “So how loose was he?” and almost gets punched in the face. It’s only Minho’s interference that saves him from a shiner.  
“Yunho is amazing. I’m not going to tell you anything, if you insist on insulting him.”  
“Alright, alright, I’m sorry, I was joking. Let’s hear about this amazing person.”  
Changmin can’t hear any mocking in Kyuhyun’s voice, so he briefly describes the scene, completely omitting the coffee date part. He doesn’t want to jinx the budding relationship he might have with Yunho.  
For the next scene few weeks later, Changmin puts even more effort into his appearance. He even goes to a professional salon to get properly groomed. When he gets to the studio, nothing is ready for his scene and everyone is buzzing with excitement. Before he can get any answers, Yunho grabs his hand and drags him towards another set, where some of their colleagues are already seated right behind the camera crew. There are two men on the set, who seem to be quite a bit younger than Changmin.  
“What’s going on?” he finally manages to whisper, once they find a good spot.  
“Chanyeol and Jiho, it’s their first scene together.”  
“And why is everyone here to watch it?”  
“Chanyeol has been pinning after Jiho for months, and he finally gets to shoot a scene with him. Jiho has a boyfriend, so there isn’t much Chanyeol could do. We’re all excited to see Chanyeol in action, he doesn’t usually do scenes like this, so it might be his only chance with Jiho.”  
Changmin wonders what’s so unusual about the scene he is about to see. Once it starts, he really wishes he asked earlier. Changmin isn’t entirely vanilla, and he is no stranger to rough sex, but hardcore BDSM is so far outside his scope of interest that it might as well be on another planet. When Chanyeol pulls out a dildo in the size of his forearm, Changmin feels faint. Jiho is tall, but very slim, and… how…  
“Is this really what Chanyeol wanted?” he quietly whispers in Yunho’s ear.  
“No, Channie usually does sweet scenes, Jiho is the hardcore one. The money is much better, and he’s got a lot of debt.”  
“Doesn’t seem like a good scene to romance someone.”  
“Yeah. But I… I’ve seen porn stars fall in love before. Chilhyun used to be a porn star, and he met Heejun, his fiance, on a set. But it probably wasn’t... that.”  
Right after Yunho finishes his explanation, Chanyeol comes all over Jiho’s face and, judging from the collective gasp, he wasn’t supposed to do it just yet. Chanyeol has months of experience on Changmin, but it doesn’t seem to matter when you’re in love with your co-star. Changmin considers himself lucky, it could have been him.  
To the audience’s disappointment, the director calls for a break. Changmin couldn’t be happier, someone mentioned object insertion, and he wants to be as far from it as possible. Yunho laughs at him, but takes him to their set anyway. The script they get seems really mellow after the terrifying experience Changmin just had, and he is pleased to learn that people loved them together. He is yet to watch the final cut of their first scene, not sure he can handle seeing his face in a sex scene, but he is glad someone liked it.  
This time, Yunho rides him, and the sight of his strong, tanned body leaves Changmin breathless. He slightly deviates from the plan, flipping them over last minute to fuck roughly into the other man and kiss him stupid at the same time. He forgets to pull out, but it’s fine, at least he gets to enjoy watching his cum slowly slide out of Yunho’s swollen hole.  
They grab coffee again, and this time, Changmin manages to get Yunho’s number. Not because he asks for it, he is too much of a coward. Yunho types it into his phone with a smile, telling him to keep in touch between filming.  
And that’s what they do. Yunho shows him his favorite Korean restaurant in Tokyo, the food turns out to be so delicious that Changmin realizes too late he ate three different dishes _alone_ , while his companion watched in awe. Yunho also insists on paying, and while usually Changmin would be more than happy to let someone else foot the bill, he wants to prove himself as a really strong alpha male. But he turns into an over-excited puppy around Yunho.

The third scene they shoot is the worst one so far. In his contract, Changmin put a stipulation that he is not going to have sex with anyone but Yunho. He should have worded it better, because it apparently left some room for Chilhyun to stir things up. Which he gleefully did, throwing Changmin into an unwanted threesome.  
“Just because someone else is there doesn’t mean you have to fuck him,” Chilhyun says sweetly, before he slams the door to his office shut, effectively cutting the conversation short.  
It does nothing to appease Changmin’s anger. He doesn’t want to share Yunho. He knows that Yunho films scenes with other men, after all that’s how Changmin discovered him, but he doesn’t want to be there when it’s happening. Especially after he sees the third wheel.  
Said third wheel is shorter than him, but is still a hunk with big muscles and an angelic face.  
“You are shooting with Yunho’s ex today,” Jiho remarks, waiting for another makeup artist to turn up. They’ve been hanging out between the shoots, Jiho is far smarter than he appears on the screen, but he is yet to tell Changmin what happened to make him go into not just porn, but BDSM that leaves him permanently sore. The kid is eighteen, he shouldn’t be getting fisted for a living.  
“What?”  
“Yeah, he dated JaeJoong for over a year. They broke up… five months ago? I wasn’t there to see the whole thing.”  
“He is pretty hot.”  
“Aren’t we all?” in any other context it would be cocky, but they’re doing gay porn. It’s a fact. “I thought he is pretty nice, he treated me well when we did a scene together.”  
“Why did they break up then?”  
“JaeJoong cheated on Yunho. Not at work, obviously, it doesn’t count. After.”  
“Why would he even do that? How much sex does he need?”  
“My guess is as good as yours.”  
Changmin is forced to shut up for a minute, while the makeup artists scrubs his lips and loudly complains about people who don’t drink enough water. She applies a generous layer of lip oil and glares at him when he tries to protest.  
“Do you believe that finding love here is possible?”  
“Sure, why not? It’s just a job.”  
“What about Chanyeol then?”  
Changmin doesn’t think he is being mean, but the hurt look on Jiho’s face makes him regret his words.  
“Yeol is a great guy, but I already have a boyfriend.”  
“Does he know about Chanyeol’s crush?”  
“No. Yongguk isn’t jealous of the guys I fuck here, but that’s something a bit different, isn’t it?”  
“I guess. Where does your boyfriend work?”  
“He is a gardener!”  
They spend the rest of their break talking about plants, Changmin listens to what Jiho’s boyfriend taught him about gardening. He doesn’t care for plants much, but it distracts him from thinking about JaeJoong.  
Not for long, since he still has to shoot a scene. At least he is “playing” (and that’s being really generous) a role of a lover while JaeJoong is the husband who ends up watching them fuck. But not before he fucks Yunho himself, and it’s even less pleasant than watching Chanyeol almost break Jiho in half. It’s obvious that he knows exactly were to touch to make Yunho fall apart, and Changmin does not like it. In fact, he hates it so much that he vows to shoot the best scene porn has ever seen.  
He isn’t sure if he manages, but Yunho _cries_ halfway through and comes dry. It takes him a good while to recover, and Changmin can’t help but smile smugly at JaeJoong, who looks less than impressed.  
No invitations are exchanged this time, Changmin and Yunho prepare to leave together to get their customary coffee, but this time JaeJoong tries to weasel his way into their ‘date’. Changmin really hopes Yunho isn’t soft enough to let his ex ruin their time together, and he isn’t disappointed. Yunho frowns at JaeJoong, and it becomes obvious that he still isn’t quite over everything that happened between them.  
“I don’t love him anymore,” he tells Changmin later, “but I’m still so mad that he chose to cheat on me. And for what? A quick tumble between the sheets that wasn’t even the best fuck of his life? I thought he respected me, _he said he did_. I can work with him, but if he thinks we will be together again, then he will be sorely disappointed.”  
Changmin is very close to fist pumping, but he somehow manages to keep cool.  
“I’m interested in someone else anyway.”

Changmin spends the whole weekend in bed, feeling sorry for himself. He uses it as an excuse to eat junk food, while Minho pats his back and tries to convince him that Yunho’s small crush is irrelevant in the face of Changmin’s true love.  
“Love? Did I miss something? I thought it was simple obsession that would go away once he banged U-Know? And we’re discussing love now?!” there is a hint of hysteria in Kyuhyun’s voice. He claims he doesn’t trust love, whatever that’s supposed to mean.  
“Of course he is in love,” Minho rolls his eyes. “Ever since they met he’s been watching exclusively Yunho’s porn.”  
“But… he is a whore, Changmin can do better.”  
Minho looks ready to rant about labeling and demeaning people for no good reason, but he is interrupted by a flying tub of ice cream. It’s mostly empty, but it still makes Kyuhyun yelp in pain when it hits him square in the face.  
“You will shut the fuck up if you know what’s good for you,” Changmin growls menacingly. “Yunho is ten times the man you will ever be! And I’m going to confess to him!”  
“Yeah!” Minho, being a better friend, cheers on him.  
Changmin spends the next two weeks agonizing over what he should say and how he should do it. He is determined to win Yunho over with his charm and good looks. The older man already likes him, otherwise he wouldn’t be willing to spend time with him after work, so Changmin concludes that he has a chance, even if it’s very small.  
The scene they do this time is incredibly intimate, they pretend to be a loving couple, passionately making love in a darkened room, but Changmin’s thoughts are occupied with the speech he wrote and tried to memorize.  
It’s a good speech, showing him in the best light, emphasizing his virtues. However, once they reach their usual coffee shop, he blurts out: “I’m doing porn because of you.”  
It’s nowhere near what he was going to say, and he tries again: “You ruined porn for me, I can’t watch anyone else anymore, I was so desperate to meet you that my friend helped me get this job.”  
“I know,” Yunho says calmly, his smile not wavering.  
“What?”  
“Chilhyun told me before he hired you. Asked if it’s alright. I was flattered, honestly, most guys would… I don’t know, stalk me? But not you.”  
“Stalking is creepy. Not that doing porn just to have sex with you isn’t,” Changmin cringes inwardly, realizing that he might be digging his own grave.  
“It’s kind of cute. You are cute.”  
“Oh. Good, that’s… good. I know you like someone, but maybe you wouldn’t mind going out with me? Just to see if we’re a good match?”  
“I like you, Changminnie. I was waiting for you to confess, because I didn’t want to steal your big moment.”  
“Um. Okay. Ah. So… a date?”  
“Sure,” Yunho readily agrees and then kisses him. They kissed before, a lot. It shouldn’t be a big deal, but the context is different, and Changmin knows he is smiling like a fool, but Yunho doesn’t seem to mind his sudden lack of wits.  
A date. With U-Know Yunho. Wow.


End file.
